


Incorrect Kill Count Quotes

by DovahCourts



Series: Incorrect Quotes [7]
Category: Kill Count, Kill Count (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Haha, hey Goob guess what I'm doing with your characters
Series: Incorrect Quotes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401565
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goober826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/gifts).



**Jack:** SOCIETY IS COLLAPSING AND MY FUCKING ARM GOT HACKED OFF


	2. Chapter 2

**Xavier:** That's all he really does ever since he bought that $5 kazoo

 **Jack:** *sitting on couch playing Sandstorm on the kazoo*


	3. Chapter 3

**Samuel:** I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS. Someone wrote FAN-FICTION ME AND HIM. _L E W D_ FANFICTION. This is such _**S L A N D E R**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Samuel:** I call this one, a world on fire.

 **Samuel:** *Demonic screeching as he violently plays the violin*


	5. gamer juice

**Jack, getting his T shots:** OK, Gamer juice time. himbofication


End file.
